The Demigods
by EnGLisH.DelInQueNt
Summary: Long story short, I have an incapablity of following orders. Some may call me rebelious, I just call it laziness. But if it makes me look awesome, call it what you will. Annabeth is a Musically Advanced delinquent and draws the attention of the schools band. Follow what happens when she moves to her new school and crosses paths with The Demigods. ( Percabeth - Duh)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick does.**

 **Annabeth Pov**

My first impression of New York was that it was pretty damn cold.

Mist covered everything in my eyesight and I shivered when I stepped out the cab. My Californian body wasn't use to this harsh and bitter scenery and I couldn't help inwardly curse at my mother for living here. I know its not her fault I'm here and if its anyone's fault its my dads, but he's to far away to point fingers at.

' Annabeth! So good to see you!' My mother greeted as she appeared at the bottom of the stairwell that was linked to the large apartment building the cab stopped in front of 'I was worried your plane got delayed!'

I grinned and indulged her in a massive hug leaving my travel bag to hang loosely over my shoulder. ' Nope , The flight was perfect.'

She pulled back and smiled broadly. ' Good Good. Now come on, I ' ll show you to your new home.'

She turned and stride up the stairs. I followed, slightly happier than I was when I first arrived.

We walked through the lobby and climbed onto the elevator where Athena pressed the top floor button. ' The views amazing Beth, you'll love it.'

When the doors opened I gasped. I did love it. The doors opened to the living room, where there was two red sofa's in the shape of a semi circle and a large TV pinned on the wall. **( AN; Imagine Tori's From Victorious's house)**

' Come on,' Mom smiled , seeing my expression , and directed me to my room. ' lets get you settled in.'

We walked up a flight of stairs and my eyes widened. The room was enormous with a double bed platformed on the back wall and a large desk with a enormous tv hanged above it. **(AN: Carly from Icarlys Room)**

' You did, all this for me?' I was utterly confused. Why would she go through all this trouble? Back In San Francisco my dad barely sent me a glance.

' If your going to be here a while, might as well make it comfortable for you. Now, school tomorrow, better get some rest, I ride you there myself.'

I thanked her and began to unpack. School tomorrow will be horrible. A new school means new expectations and rules and that's never been my strong part. One of the reasons I'm here actually, as oppose to laying on a beach with my friends in Cali. Long story short, I have an incapablity of following orders. Some may call me rebelious, I just call it laziness. But if it makes me look awesome, call it what you will.

When I finished unpacking Icollapsed backwards onto my bed, not even bothering to change into my pjs. Rebelious. I started To drift off into unconiousness with thoughts of school imbedded in my mind when...

BANG! BANG! Followed by a string of notes on what I'm getting was a bass. Terribly untuned bass, may I add.

' Dammit Nico! That doesn't even sound like music!' A distant voice yelled. It sounded like it was coming from the apartment bellow.

' Dude, Its eleven at night. I'm tired., and we have school tomorrow!' A second guy complained.

' Man up! Nobodys going anywhere till we figure out how to play tha-' The voice got cut off by my own mother yelling from the room down the hall from mine.

The two fell silent and I didn't hear them after that. I rolled my eyes and shifted in bed. I eveuntally fell asleep to the thoughts of school in the morning and the mysterious voices beneath my floorboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth Pov**

I groaned as my alarmed blared and blindly reached out to turn it off. Then, very reluctantly I tore myself from bed and clambered towards my wardrobe. Within ten minutes, I was dressed in a long plaid red and black shirt which had the arms cut off and was covering a black tank top. I wore my signature black ripped jeans and combat boots. I ran my fingers through my thick blonde curls before just leaving them to hang to my waist and grabbed my bag.

' Good as it will get' I sighed before pacing out my room.

My mom sat dressed in her business suit at the dining room table. When she saw me she frowned slightly. I suddenly became self conscious.

'Beth, I know I promised I d take you to school but the company called. They need me urgently. Are you ok getting there? You drove past it yesterday in the cab right?'

I nodded and smirked ' its cool I' ll just skateboard.' I grabbed it off the rack and stepped into the elevator.

Mother rolled her eyes ' You know I hate that thing. Be careful!'

I finger saluted before the doors closed.

 **Percy Pov**

I rolled my eyes and clutched the steering wheel tighter to resist pushing Nico and Thaila out my car. No better way to ride into school with your best friends singing stupidly loud to Panic! At The Disco drawing the entire student body's attention. As if they didn't think we were weird enough.

'GUYS!' I yelled over their voices ' We're here, now get out my car you psycopaths.'

They both grinned and as we all slipped out the car.

' Lighten up Perc. If your still grouchy about the song, don't worry, we'll figure it out before battle of the-' Thaila paused and stared at something intently behind me , a smirk of admiration and approval marked on her face. Nico looked over my shoulder and grinned.

'What?' I turned round ' What are we – Wow.'

My eyes fixed on the blonde girl that was effortlessly rolling through the crowds of people on the pathway up to the entrance of the school. She looked amazing in her shirt and ripped jeans as they showed off her body perfectly. Her Blonde curls reminded me of a princess as they tumbled past her waist and her grey eyes stared confidently around her. Her lips looked so freaking tempting I bit my lip in wanting.

She came to a pause in front of me and the band were she kicked up her skateboard and ruffled her hair. She turned to me and I felt my knees go weak. She smirked like she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

She bit her lip before – oh gods – She winked at me then turned round to go into the building.

I gulped as I felt my pants grow tighter.

' Dibs.' I croaked.

Nico groaned and Thaila chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth Pov**

After I got my schedule,( and some awe filled looks what I'm guessing was for my choice in transport) I attempted to find the music room as my first lesson was obviously music. I passed my locker on the way so I dumped my skateboard and bag there before trekking towards the music room.

This Should Be fun...

I pushed open the door and stepped in, fully aware the bell rang at least half an hour ago. There was no desks, and the students seemed to just laze on the floor wherever they desired. The teacher stood confidently at the front and seemed to be enhancing the students with a talk. They all seemed to snap out of it when the door slipped out my grasp and slammed close.

Mr Teacher's head snapped towards me and he grinned

' You must be our new student! I'm Apollo, Goode High's Music teacher. You do understand that the lesson is already began don't you, Miss...?'

'Chase, Sir. And I had to grace you with my presence at some point.'

The class laughed and Apollo rolled his eyes in amusement.

' Ok Miss Chase, take a seat.'

I turned and went to sit at the back. As I walked, I noticed the boy I winked at earlier staring at me. He was- wait- Is he drooling?

When I passed him I stared right into his eyes. They were a nice colour. Sort of like a sea green. He seemed to freeze up when my eyes met his and the black and blue haired girl I saw him with earlier nudged him and not so discreetly whisper ' Breath' to him. His other black hair friend was laughing quietly as he inhaled deeply and continued to stare at me. I smirked and continued walking past them. I was about to sit in the back but then the girl yelled my name.

' Hey, chase!' I spun round to see the girl grinned and the boy trying to shut her up.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

' Sit with us.'

' I'm Thaila. That's Nico and this is Percy. He likes to swim, adores blue food, and is currently single.'

The guy – Percy – Face palmed as Nico let out a loud snort.

I couldn't help grin at Thaila wingman techniques.

' I'm Annabeth, Call me Annie and I will hurt you.'

Nico glanced at his friends in desperation ' Violent! Can we keep her?'

Percy nodded his head frantically and Thaila smirked.

' Now Class, time for the Spinner!' Apollo yelled from the front.

'What's the spinner?' I questioned my newfound friends.

Percy snapped out of his little daze staring at me and smiled cutely. I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't jump.

' It's a game A made up, He spins this generator and it comes up with a random kid from this class's name, then he spins again and songs comes up that person has to sing. They're suppose to do an impersonation of that person singing and its usually really fun.'

I smiled at him and nodded lightly, confirming I understood.

' Right, today's singer is,' He pressed the generator thing and I held my breath.

Please don't be, Please don't be

' Annabeth Chase!'


End file.
